<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897525">Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon!Hyunjin, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Protective Chan, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, They go to a university for the supernatural, because i think it’s cute, everyone has powers, more tags to be added as I update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho’s complicated past leads to changing schools, but what he didn’t expect was the school to be a school for the supernatural.</p><p>The school has it’s ups and downs.</p><p>Downs such as getting forced into a gang by the scary dude he tried to ignore, and finding his crush making out with someone else (ouch)</p><p>Ups being befriending a bunch of great people and falling in love with a cute brunet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>???/???, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to contribute to the minchan tag on ao3 so i’m giving it this.</p><p>the start may seem boring but i’d appreciate if you give this story a chance :)</p><p>also my writing kinda sucks but idc i wanna post this somewhere</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's 2pm, surely you’re not actually sleeping?" Is the first thing Minho says to the boy he finds sleeping in his new room, who with a huff and a puff, sits up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.</p><p>The dark haired boy in front of him was definitely taller than Minho, he had a handsome, well-structured face from what Minho could take in.</p><p>"Yes. I am your roommate" the boy blinks for a few seconds then opens his eyes to look at the, rather rude seeming, brunet standing beside him. </p><p>"That's all you had to say" Minho shrugged and went to unpack things from the cardboard box he had placed on his bed before he went to wake the boy.</p><p> "Aren't you gonna ask my name?" The sleepy boy asks, making Minho turn around.</p><p>With a large sarcastic smile, Minho asked what his name was. The tall boy rolled his eyes, seeming used to people with this level of sarcasm, and said his name was Hyunjin. </p><p>"Well, howdy Hyunjin, my name's Minho" The brunet tips his invisible cowboy hat at Hyunjin, receiving a glare.</p><p> "Thank god everyone's not as sarcastic as you here" Hyunjin mutters before getting out of his bed, pulling on trousers while Minho threw some clothes into the closet. </p><p>"I'm not that sarcastic" Minho protested, but scoffed when he saw Hyunjins unconvinced face.</p><p>"Okay maybe I am" Minho threw<br/>
his hands up in defeat. "But eventually my sarcasm dies down"</p><p>"Only if I'm your friend though, so if we're not friends then a serious word will never leave my mouth" he adds, nodding at Hyunjin to assure him that he's not lying.</p><p>"Well, hopefully we can be friends then" Hyunjin scratches his arm, then picks up his phone and puts it into his back pocket.</p><p> "Im gonna go for a walk" Hyunjin shrugs, heading towards the door, stopping just as he opens it. "Do you wanna come?" He asks, turning his head to look at Minho.</p><p>Minho stopped grabbing things out of his box and paused, considering it. He hummed. "I suppose it couldn't be that torturous to walk around with you"</p><p>And with that, the two boys left their room and starting exploring the university. </p><p>Minho was attending a quite posh university. Although the people didn't match the posh vibe that the building gave off, it was a nice enough place. Expensive ornaments in every room, along with security cameras in every crevice to prevent stealing. Minho didn't believe his parents when they said they could afford sending him here, but they insisted, and said the university itself was paying for most of his scholarship. </p><p>For reasons that Minho doesn't know yet.</p><p>Well, he had a hunch, but he couldn't ask the university because if he was wrong then he would just expose himself. So, that's out of the question, for now at least. </p><p>"in here!" Hyunjin claps his hands together, running into the lounge room happily, Minho watched him and chuckled at the boys excitement. Hyunjin wasn't as bad as Minho had expected him to be, surprisingly.</p><p>The lounge was kind of a library, it had some golden bookshelves with red, blue and green books on its shelves only, some red couches all over the room with golden coloured tables in between the couches for relaxing. Some desks beside charging ports for electronics, some expensive computers for students to use freely. </p><p>Even a small cafe in the corner of it, this place was seriously that posh.</p><p>Besides all the things filling the room, in terms of people it wasn't that full. There was two girls using the computers beside each other, one was actually working whilst the other scrolled through Instagram. </p><p>Then there was a group of guys watching those girls, snickering to each other. Minho took a note to self to never go near those guys.</p><p>Then there was a group of normal-ish looking teens, including Hyunjin, relaxing on two couches.</p><p>"Minho, come over here!" Hyunjin waved him over, but the boy didn't budge. No way was he going to go sit with them. </p><p>"I'm going to suffocate you in your sleep if you don't come over here" Hyunjin added, and Minho thought that since he didn't know the guy that well, that he should probably go over just in case Hyunjin would really do that.</p><p>When Minho started to walk over, Hyunjin gave him a cheesy smile, making Minho slap his arm as he walked past, making the boy yelp. </p><p>"Oww..." Hyunjin rubbed his arm with a pout, and Minho just sat beside the girl next to Hyunjin.</p><p> "These are my friends" Hyunjin gestured towards the group of five people, excluding himself and Minho.</p><p> "I thought you didn't have any friends" Minho said to Hyunjin, making him roll his eyes.</p><p>"Just because I didn't mention them doesn't mean I didn't have any friends" Hyunjin glares at Minho, who shrugs and picks up a random magazine up off the table. </p><p>"hey- that's mine!" The girl beside him hissed, making Minho look at her questionably.</p><p>"Can't I borrow it?" Minho asked, briefly looking her up and down.</p><p>The girl slapped him across the face all of a sudden and he jumped back in shock.</p><p>"What the fuck was that for!" Minho shrieked, looking at the girls angry expression. "For checking me out! And looking at my boobs!" She snaps, making Minho chuckle. </p><p>"Why are you laughing!" She furrows her eyebrows at him. </p><p>"Firstly, I just met you so i was just looking at you. Secondly, I'm not even into girls" Minho shrugs, then leans back into the couch and flicks open the magazine.</p><p>The brown haired girl just sat there, processing what he said for a second, then her frown went away. "Oh!" She smiles suddenly, Minho looking at her from the corner of his eye. </p><p>"Nevermind then! I'm sorry for slapping you, I just hate people who want me for my body, yknow? I'm Heejin" Heejin grins at Minho, who can't help but let out a small chuckle at the girls personality. </p><p>"I forgive you for slapping me, and it's nice to meet you" Minho nods at her, and she smiles happily before facing the other four boys that were gathered around them. </p><p>Minho had barely noticed them, since they were being so quiet.</p><p>Minho peeked over the magazine to see everyone giving him weird stares, besides Heejin. </p><p>"Why is everyone staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Minho raises an eyebrow with a frown but one of the four just coughed.</p><p>"Sorry! That was just interesting to watch, I'm Jeongin!" Jeongin reaches his hand across the table, and Minho puts down his magazine to lean forward and shake it. </p><p>Minho nods at the pink haired boy, not bothering to question his hair colour since there were two boys sitting next to him with blue and silver hair.</p><p>"That's Jisung" Hyunjin points to the blue haired boy, who gives him a effortless wave. </p><p>"Changbin.." The next smiles and nods at Minho. </p><p>"And Chan" Hyunjin points to the last boy, who makes Minho choke on the air.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Heejin turns and asks him in concern. </p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Minho coughs a bit, Heejin patting his back to help. </p><p> Minho looks up after his embarrassing moment to see the boy was looking at him questionably.</p><p> </p><p>Chan was extremely attractive, he didn't even need dyed hair like the others. </p><p>I mean, yes they too were attractive, but Chan? Chan had big innocent eyes and plump lips, with brown hair that seemed to look perfect on his head no matter how much he ruffled it. And his outfit, a long black hoodie and black ripped jeans, even though it looked quite carefree to put together, just added to his attractiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn't help but want to speak to him, but figured he'd somehow embarrass himself so decided not to. </p><p>For the next while, he snuck - what he hoped were - secret glances by peeking over the top of the magazine at Chan, who was facing his friends chatting. </p><p>Minho, after a while, tuned into the conversation.</p><p>"-and he’s super nice, and he has pretty blonde hair too! He even gave me a little cute stuffed bunny teddy to put on my bed!" Heejin was talking about someone very fondly, smiling non-stop as all the boys payed attention to her.</p><p>"His name's Felix, Lee Felix"</p><p>Minho choked on his water.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho was very reluctant to follow the others when Heejin had suggested that they go to her room, and a large part of that reluctance was because of her roommate. Lee Felix. </p><p>Minho didn’t have a problem with the boy personally. The problem was that the incident that made him attend this school was witnessed by none other than Felix himself. Meaning he knew Minho’s secret, and he could easily tell the others. </p><p> </p><p>Minho let’s out a shriek when Heejin pushes him inside her room.</p><p> "Ta-dah!" Heejin does jazz hands.</p><p>Minho closed the door behind him before looking around the room. It was very tidy and well decorated for a university room.</p><p> "Wow" Minho said brushing his fingers along the silky blanket on her bed. </p><p>"I know, right? Pretty cool. I did my side all by myself" Heejin smiled proudly, and Minho complimented the room some more. He was beyond thankful of the fact that Felix wasn't there, because that could be bad. </p><p>Although Minho had no idea of what his personality was like, he still had to prepare for the worst.</p><p>"So Minho, since your the newbie, tell us about yourself" Jeongin says, happily sitting beside Heejin and Minho on Heejins bed, while the others sat on Felix’s.</p><p>"Uhm... My full names Lee Minho, I was moved school because of-.. something. And I don't handle my emotions too well so don't piss me off. Or annoy me. Or scare me" </p><p>Minho counts the things they shouldn't do on his finger, resting his hand when he was done. </p><p>"And I go to bed quite early" he adds, looking up at everyone's reactions.</p><p>"Alright.." Jisung raises his eyebrows.</p><p>"Well, we’re all pretty boring" Changbin says shrugging, a few hums from the other boys confirmed his statement. </p><p>Minho then yawned, not thinking anything of it at first but then he stilled. He couldn’t leave yet, that’d be rude, so he had no other choice than to sleep. “is there anywhere i can nap?” he asks, the others conversations coming to a halt.</p><p>“a nap?” Heejin questions in confusion, but then she hums. “i guess.. there’s a bean bag in the corner, big enough to sleep on comfortably” she leans forward to point at the bean bag in the corner, scoffing when the three boys sitting across from her on Felix’s bed looked at her questionably. “trust me, i’ve slept on it before”</p><p>They seem satisfied with the answer. Minho got up without a word, walked over and sat on the bean bag, getting himself comfortable. Heejin turns around on her bed to grab a large fluffy blanket then throws it on top of Minho who smiles with a thank you.</p><p>It doesn’t take Minho long to fall asleep after that.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to tell anyone" Felix says, looking straight at Minho.</p><p>You're probably wondering how these two ended up talking, and to put it briefly, Felix didn't notice the boy in Heejins bean bag until he woke up, then he noticed Minho in there. </p><p>Minho screamed then Felix screamed.</p><p>Eventually, Felix convinced Minho to get up so they could talk, which they were doing now.</p><p>"Why do you expect me to trust you?" Minho asks him, making him sigh.</p><p> "If I tell you a secret of mine, then we’re even. If you tell my secret, I'll tell yours. And the other way around. And neither of us want our secrets out, so it will work" Felix explains, making Minho raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"And what's this secret of yours then?" He asks, expecting it to be something lousy that is nothing compared to his secret.</p><p>"I should probably just show you" Felix says and Minho starts getting curious.</p><p> "Give me your hand" He says, holding his own out until Minho put his forward. </p><p>He wondered what the hell this boy was trying to do, until their hands started glowing.</p><p> "what-"</p><p> "shh"</p><p>Minho stared at their glowing hands, then after a moment of silence Felix let go.</p><p> "You made out with my brother before!?" He shrieks, and Minho was lost for words.</p><p>"I-I... How do you know that!" He looks at the boy with wide eyes, and he chuckles. </p><p>"Mind-reading" Felix points to his head and wiggles his fingers.</p><p>"woah.." Minhos mouth drops open in shock.</p><p> "I can also see people's memories. It's like watching a movie" He adds, making the boy intrigued. </p><p>"that's so cool.." he continues to look at him in awe. "so.. you trust me that I'll keep your secret?" Felix asks, and the boy nods his head multiple times, making Felix smile.</p><p>"great!" He claps his hands and stands up and Minho stands after him.</p><p>"i’ll go now, I need to go figure out my classes" he said, frowning when he thought about who he’d have to find to figure that out.</p><p>"bye" Felix smiled, standing beside the door and watching Minho walk out. </p><p>he shut the door, then let out a shriek when Heejin appeared in front of him as he turned around. </p><p> </p><p>"You showed minho your powers!?" Heejin squealed while Felix was recovering from his mini heart attack.</p><p>"You were eavesdropping? I told you not to do that!" He playfully smacks the girl, making her giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I was sleeping, but then you guys woke me up and you know how I sometimes accidentally go invisible when I sleep? Well yeah that happened and I was wondering why you guys weren't looking at me so then I got worried and didn't want to just appear when minho was there so I kinda had to!" Heejin rambles on, making Felix chuckle then he assured her it was ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>! mentions of blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are the others coming?" Chan asked Minho, sitting across from him on the lounge couch. </p><p>"Dunno, I just came her since I was bored" Minho shrugs, pretending he wasn't nervous around Chan.</p><p> "Oh, alright" The brown haired boy says, looking around.</p><p>Minho sat and read one of Heejins magazines for a while until he felt a weight sit onto the couch beside him. </p><p>The brunet turned his head to see Chan had moved over to his couch. </p><p>"Can I read it with you?" Chan asks Minho, pointing to the magazine.</p><p> "Sure" Minho relaxed again while Chan leaned over to read the magazine.</p><p> </p><p> Chan crossed his legs, resting his head on his hands and using his elbows on his knees as support while he read it. The two silently read until three of the boys appeared, sitting onto the couch opposite them. </p><p>"Hey" Minho waved to the pink, silver and blue haired boys.</p><p>"Sorry we’re late, we were playing games then lost track of time" Jisung says, Chan telling them it was ok. </p><p>The five just sat there relaxing for a while, whilst the others arrived one by one. Eventually the two couches were full, four on each couch squished together.</p><p> Minho could feel Chan’s phone sticking into his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a party tonight at Lee Jeno’s house, you guys should come with us" Heejin says, gesturing to herself and Felix when she said 'us'.</p><p>"I'm down, what about you guys?" Jisung says, Changbin just shrugged, Jisung nodded, Hyunjin said hell yeah, Chan said why not and Minho sat there silently.</p><p> </p><p> "Minho?" Heejin leans forward to see the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. I'm not sure" Minho plays with his fingers nervously. </p><p>"It'll be fun, c'mon!" Jeongin attempts to encourage the boy, continuing to do so until the brunet agreed</p><p> </p><p> "But no alcohol for me, someone make sure I don't take any" Minho says seriously, the group nodded.</p><p>"I'll make sure you don't" Chan said to Minho, resting a hand on his knee and looking at him with his pretty eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "thanks" Minho said quietly, secretly dying over the fact Chans hand was on his knee.</p><p> "well, I've got a class to go to but I'll see you guys tonight, meet here at 7!" Heejin grins before running off.</p><p> </p><p>After a while more of staying in the lounge, Minho went to get ready, Hyunjin coming up to the room soon after. </p><p>"What're you wearing?" Hyunjin asked the brunet who hummed. "Not sure, probably just something casual" he shrugged and Hyunjin nodded.</p><p>"I'm just gonna wear this cause I'm too lazy to change" Hyunjin sits onto his bed and pulls out his phone. Minho searches through his clothes and finds a decent outfit, putting it on. It wasn't exactly the usual party clothes, but the boy preferred comfort over looks..</p><p>Sometimes.</p><p>Not a lot. But just this once, okay?</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>"How is it half six already?" Minho whines, making Hyunjin laugh. </p><p>"C'mon, lets go down to the lounge. I'm bored up here" Hyunjin hops of his bed and pulls Minho along with him.</p><p>They took a slight detour and walked outside the front of the building, and Minho spotted a small kitten sitting on a tree stump, making him gasp. </p><p> </p><p>"hey there little guy" he approached the kitten which purred at him. "what's a little cutie like you doing out here?" Minho picked it up and petted it softly, looking into its eyes.</p><p>"you're adorable" Minho smiled at the small creature, giving it a belly rub. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho hurry up!" Hyunjin called from behind him, making him roll his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"have to go little guy, don't get hurt out here alright?" He gave the small kitten a smile before putting it back on the tree stump, walking back over to Hyunjin.</p><p>"That thing was adorable" Minho says to Hyunjin as they walk back inside the building and head to the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p> "There you are!" Heejin called, waving them over. "We're just waiting on Chan" Felix says, sitting with his legs crossed on a chair.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm here!" Chans voice said from behind Minho, making him turn around.</p><p>"Sorry, I was-.. on the phone" Chan smiled apologetically, and Heejin nodded. "nice outfit, Minho" he smiled to the brunet who turned away so his blush was hidden.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's go. It'll take us a while to get there" Heejin makes everyone who was sitting get up with a groan. "Are we walking?" minho asked her but Felix answered for her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep"</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't told anyone, I hope" Felix says as he walks ahead with Minho, the boy fixing his hat.</p><p> "Of course not" he scoffs and the boy hums. </p><p>"Good. I haven't either" he says, playing with one of his many rings and they continued to chat. Minho followed Felix most of the way until he could hear loud music, and started walking ahead on his own. </p><p>"Alright everyone. Don't die, try stick with someone" Heejin says as they approach the door, music getting louder.</p><p> </p><p> "and have fun!" Heejin squeals before running inside, dragging Felix with her. Minho watched as everyone else walked inside, then walked in last.</p><p>There were tons of people, the living room was full of drunk teens dancing, the kitchen had some people drinking alcohol and someone eating Cheerios from the box.</p><p>Some people were sat on the stairs, two girls making out while some other guy was asleep looking very uncomfortably sprawled over three steps. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho, come dance!" Jeongin pulled Minho over to the living room of sweaty dancing teens.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin dances, throwing his hands in the air and swaying his hips to the beat of the song while Minho just moved side to side, not into the whole dancing thing. Jeongin sipped a drink of beer while he danced, getting noticeably drunker. </p><p>Eventually he disappeared into the crowd of other drunks and left Minho alone.</p><p>"Hey there" a random girl slung her arm over Minho shoulder, definitely drunk. </p><p> </p><p>"hey?" Minho replied, making the girl laugh way more than necessary. "What's y.. your name?" She slurred her words, not able to talk properly with all the alcohol in her system.</p><p>Minho pushed her arm off his shoulder and slowly backed away. </p><p> </p><p>"H..hey! Where are you-... you going?" She whined, and Minho just ran up the stairs, dodging the sleeping dude as he did.</p><p>He quickly ran into a random room and sat in the corner, the room was dark and had a bed in the middle. He sat there, regretting his decision to come to this party when the door was pushed open and two people came stumbling inside. </p><p> </p><p>Minho silently sat in the dark corner, watching the two dark figures shut the door.</p><p>He didn't realise what was happening until he heard moans. He heard the creak of them go onto the bed, eyes widening as he heard clothes being dropped onto the floor. </p><p>He knew he couldn't just sit there, so he quietly crawled across the floor going unnoticed by the two who were getting quite serious at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Minho reached his hand up to open the door, slowly pulling it open, but his heart beat sped up as the door loudly creaked open.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of kissing stopped, and Minho froze.</p><p> </p><p> "Is someone there?" A deep males voice shouted, and Minho heard someone get off the bed. </p><p>Minho pulled the door open and was about to run out when he was grabbed by his shirt and pushed to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"fucking creep!" The voice yelled, and Minho turned around to see a muscly dude looking very unhappy. He recognised him from his first day, he was one of the guys who he took a note to self to never go near.</p><p>"Say something! You think it's okay to watch us like that? Pervert!" He screamed, spit going onto Minho face which made the boy cringe. </p><p> </p><p>"San, stop!" a girl let out a cry from behind the boy, but he ignored her. She was covering her bare chest with a hoodie so Minho assumed she was the girl in the room with the boy, who was apparently called San.</p><p>"Fucking say something!" The boy screamed in his face but Minho was too scared to speak. </p><p>The boy growled and picked Minho up by the collar of his shirt, just to shout at him more.</p><p> </p><p>He pretty much said the same thing over and over, calling Minho a freak and some more swear words.</p><p>Minho didn't respond which resulted in San painfully punching him across the face, making him fall to the ground, feeling blood fall from his injured nose.</p><p>At this point, Minho couldn't control it anymore. He was scared and desperately wanted to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Pieces of white gradually began to creep into his hair, his eyes half brown half white. The boy in front of him was about to punch him until he stopped.</p><p> "What the fuck?" He stepped back, seeing the boys hair had completely changed colour.</p><p>"L-Leave me alone!" Minho stuttered, afraid of the strong teen. San stared at him for a moment, until the angry look came back onto his face. </p><p>"You’re one of those, huh? Great" the boy cracked his knuckles, smirking while Minho eyes widened as his muscly arms turned to metal.</p><p>"This is gonna hurt" the boy stepped closer to Minho, who pushed himself back until he couldn't anymore, leaning against a wall, already injured from the punch earlier. </p><p>The boy, instead of punching him like Minho had expected, just kneeled and grabbed Minho’s face painfully. </p><p>"What's this, then? What do you do, huh?" He looked at the boys white hair and white eyes questionably.</p><p> "I said l-leave me alone!" Minho shouts before sending a shock of electricity from his hands into the boys chest, making him fall back shaking.</p><p>Minho momentarily relaxed now that he wasn't gripping his face painfully. He sat there in shock for a moment, before pushing himself off the ground and running down the stairs. </p><p>Multiple people looked at him in confusion and shock. He pushed past multiple people, making them shriek with the electric shock they received.</p><p>"Minho?" A voice shouted just as he opened the door, he snapped his head towards the voice and saw Chan with his eyes wide open. Chans eyes met Minhos white ones which were sparking with electricity. </p><p>Minho looked at him for a moment more before sprinting out the door, leaving Chan standing there with his mouth hanging open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is terrible, Felix! I just made new friends and I fucked up that fast? god my life is a mess" Minho whined while he stuck his face into a pillow, not wanting to ever leave his room ever again. </p><p>surely he could convince Felix to bring him food and water every day.</p><p>"Shut up, they'll obviously still be your friends!" Felix shook the boys back, while he just screamed into his pillow. "If you stay here forever, then they won't be your friends. So go get em!" He said, smacking Minho’s butt.</p><p>"Ow!" The blue haired boy cried, punching the pillow and accidentally freezing it in the process. </p><p>"No~! I loved this pillow!" Minho cries more, literal tears rolling down his cheeks for the loss of his pillow which was now a block of ice.</p><p>"I shouldn't have went to that party! If Jeongin didn't persuade me to then I could've just stayed in my room and none of this would be happening right now!" Minho curled up in a ball, throwing the ice pillow onto the floor.</p><p>"Minho, listen to me. They will be your friends for goodness sake!" Felix attempted to hold the boys hands but jumped back in shock when they were ice cold.</p><p> "Sorry.." Minho sniffed, wiping the tears that were underneath his blue eyes. "Are you sure?" He looks up at Felix, who smiles comfortingly. "Yes" </p><p>Minho sat in silence for a few minutes, then stood up. "Okay.. Okay, I can do this!" He approached the door, attempting to turn and run back to his bed as he did, but Felix wouldn't let him. </p><p>"Fine.." he pouted, with a swift movement of his hand he opened the door from where they stood.</p><p>"I don't get it.. don't you only have your ice powers when your sad?" Felix asks as they walk out of the room, tilting her head at the blue haired boy. "No.." He mumbled. "I can do this all the time, even with the other powers" Minho shrugged, getting nervous as they got closer to the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared.." Minho stopped Felix who sighed. "I promise, there's nothing to be worried about" He looks him in the eyes, about to hold his hand for support but quickly remembers not to. </p><p>"They'll be confused, yes, but after that it'll be fine!" Felix grinned, and Taehyung just gave him an unconvinced look before he walked ahead, making the boy follow him.</p><p>"Aren't people curious why I have blue hair? I swear, people barely pay attention to things these days" Minho muttered as they got closer to the lounge, getting anxious as they did.</p><p>"Don't chicken out" Felix warns as he skipped into the lounge happily, a nervous Minho peeking his head around the door. He spotted Felix talking to Hyunjin and Jeongin, but there was no Chan in sight. </p><p>Minho briefly wondered if Chan told the others about what he saw. </p><p>This was usually the part where Minho would run away from his problems, but before he could, he bumped into Jisung who was peeking over his shoulder behind him. </p><p>"Whatcha up to?" Jisung asked, making Minho jump in fright.</p><p>"W-Where did you come from?" Minho shrieked, but Jisung just shrugged. </p><p>"Don't worry about it" He smiled, putting a arm over Minhos shoulder.</p><p> "So. What's with the blue hair?" Jisung asked, seeming like he knew something. </p><p>"Did Chan tell you anything?" Minho turned to face the boy, who looked him in the eyes. </p><p>"Blue eyes?" Jisung raised an eyebrow, but hummed. "I see.." He rubbed his chin, confusing the hell out of minho.</p><p>"Why are you acting so strange?" Minho took a step back from the boy. "No reason, now come on" Jisung locked arms with the boy and strutted into the lounge, getting stares from Hyunjin and Jeongin. </p><p>"-and he gets red hair when he's angry" Felix was speaking quite loudly as the two boys approached the couch, eyes widening when he turned and spotted the two boys. </p><p>"I- I didn't say-"</p><p>"You told them?" Minho frowned at the boy who was lost for words.</p><p>"t-they kind of already knew!" he stuttered, feeling frightened of the boy who's hair was a mixture of red and blue, one eye red, one eye blue.</p><p>"What?" Minho blurted out. "How the hell would they know?" Minho looked back and forward between Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix.</p><p> "We uhm.. Chan mentioned something about it" Jeongin said, making Minho question whether he should be angry, sad or annoyed, hence why his hair was now a mixture of three colours, the third colour creeping into both eyes. </p><p>"why is your hair, blue, purple and red?" Jeongin asked, slightly afraid.</p><p>"Cause I'm mad, annoyed and sad" Minho sulked, looking at the three teens. They just looked at him. </p><p>"Isn't this the part where you ask why this is all happening?" Minho asks, making them fight off the chuckle threatening to escape their mouths.</p><p>"we aren't because.. this is a school for the supernatural"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tiny mention of blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"a what?" Minho looked at the pair with a shocked expression, mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised. </p><p>"a school for kids with supernatural abilities.." Jeongin mumbles as he plays with his fingers, not looking up at the confused boy. </p><p>without noticing it, Minho’s features returned to normal, no longer sad, angry or annoyed. "hang on- I need a second" Minho dashed out of the lounge, ignoring the concerned shouts to come back.</p><p> </p><p>a school for the supernatural? is this why he was sent here? because he has powers..? </p><p>The dude with metal arms was probably a good hint.. but still, what the hell? </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>"Minho?" </p><p>the voice was soft and gentle and Minho knew who it was. He didn't tell them to go away, as he would with any of the others. The small crush he had on the boy was pushed aside as he just needed to talk to someone.</p><p>"what's wrong?"</p><p>the voice sat down in front of the boy who was sitting against a tree staring at the grass. He didn't get a reply, but he knew something was wrong.</p><p>"is it about-"</p><p>"did everyone else know besides me?" Minho raises his head to look at the boy in front of him, who took a moment before nodding slowly.</p><p>Minho felt a hint of anger, but the sadness was also creeping up on him.</p><p>"why couldn't you just tell me? why didn't my parents tell me? is it supposed to be a secret?" </p><p>"normally, it's uhm.. everyone usually knows but then you came along"</p><p>the boy pauses,</p><p>"we were told not to tell you- everyone was.. we don't know why but we just weren't supposed to!" </p><p>"why were you so shocked when you saw me that night then..?"</p><p>Chan played with his fingers, not quite able to meet eyes with Minho.</p><p>"we were told you were normal. it confused us, confused everyone. but then I saw you at the party, and I couldn't help but tell the others because I was so confused.. I just had to.." Chan mumbles the last part, feeling guilty for saying anything as he was afraid the boy was angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>Minho no longer felt any anger</p><p>he was just confused</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a sigh and tapped the boys hands to get his attention. "I'm not mad at you for telling them, you know that right?"</p><p>Chan nodded but his body was still tense, indicating to Minho that he did feel like he was mad.</p><p>"i just.. I'm confused. I don't get why it was kept secret" Minho picked at a loose string on his sweaters sleeve, pulling it and letting it be torn apart.</p><p> </p><p>the two were silent, Minho pulled the string non-stop and Chan watched, until Minho suddenly stopped.</p><p>"if everyone has powers, then what's yours?" he raised an eyebrow at Chan who looked at him eagerly. "want me to show you?"</p><p>Minho nodded a few times before Chan stood up, walked behind the tree, and the next thing Minho saw was the kitten from the other day walking back around it.</p><p>Minho gasped and picked it up.</p><p>"no way.." he looked at the kitten, which was Chan, in awe. "this is amazing" Minho smiled at it, even though he was trying to focus on how cool his power was, he couldn't help but get distracted by the kittens cuteness.</p><p>he put it back down to allow Chan to switch back, which he assumed he could do, and grinned when Chan came to sit back down.</p><p>when Chan say down, Minho went into a fit of laughter. "what?"</p><p>"you- you have whiskers!" Minho pointed at the boys face, wiping the tears that were coming from his eyes. Chan reached his hands up to touch his face, and sure enough, there were whiskers on it.</p><p>"I get.. side effects" he pointed to his face, "sometimes" he chuckled, watching Minho slowly stop laughing and calm himself. "they're cute" he said while reaching to feel them.</p><p> </p><p>"hey.." a quiet voice interrupted, approaching the two. Minho panicked and pulled his hand away from Chans face as if it just burned him. They looked up to see Jeongin and Jisung standing beside them.</p><p>"you alright?" Jeongin asks Minho, who shrugs and says kind of. He looked up at Jisung suspiciously, and Jisung nodded as if to say he knew.</p><p>"what're your powers then?" Minho can't help but ask, wanting to know what everyone can do. it was exciting him to see these things!</p><p>Jeongin and Jisung looked at each other, and Minho literally just blinked and Jisung disappeared.</p><p>"what the-"</p><p>"cool right?" Jisungs voice could be heard above them and Minho looked up to see Jisung was sitting on a tree branch. Minho blinked again and Jisung was gone, now back beside Jeongin.</p><p>"teleportation" Chan explained with a  chuckle, Jisung nodding his head to confirm. "woah.." is all Minho could say, processing the info. "and you?" Minho looks at Jeongin, who looks around a bit before picking up a sharp stone and kneeling down beside Minho.</p><p>"trust me, alright?" and before Minho could ask why exactly he had to trust the boy, Jeongin took his hand, turned it to expose his palm and cut Minhos skin with the rock.</p><p>Minho screamed, yelling from the pain and feeling light-headed when watching the blood that was oozing out of the deep cut.</p><p>Minho squeezed his eyes shut from the pain but Chan told him to open them so he could watch. He slowly opened them again and watched Jeongin hover his hand above Minhos bleeding hand.</p><p>Jeongin held his hand above for a moment before pressing it down onto Minho hand. Minho felt a strange sensation throughout his body, then Jeongin lifted his hand and low and behold, the cut nor the blood was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"ta-dah!" Jeongin grinned as he did jazz-hands, enjoying how shocked Minho was. "that was amazing!" Minho squealed, staring down at his blood-free hand.</p><p>"you wanna come back inside?" Chan asked suddenly. Minho looked away from his hand to lock eyes with the boy. "you guys go ahead, I'll be a second" Minho gives Chan a weak smile and watches them walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were gone, Minho let out a deep sigh. </p><p> </p><p>His parents lied to him, his friends lied to him.. even the school lied to him. </p><p>Who does he trust? and why was this even kept a secret? This is so confusing..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some chapters will be short, including this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"if you’re happy and you know it clap your hands"</p><p>clap clap</p><p>"if you’re zoned out, in your own world and leaving your friend to be bored, don't clap your hands"</p><p>no claps.</p><p>Hyunjin sighed, moving over beside Minho who sat curled up in a ball at the edge of the couch. He shook the boy until his eyes finally stopped staring at the ground, now looking to his friend.</p><p>Minho looked up at the horns on Hyunjins head. It was quite a surprise when he came back to the dorms last night to be told by Hyunjin that he was a dragon. Minho was shocked to say the least, it was rare to come across a dragon as the species was nearly extinct. Hyunjin also explained that he has the ability to hide them which is why Minho couldn’t see them the previous day or two.</p><p> </p><p>"what?" Minho asked, not knowing what caused the sudden attack from the younger. Hyunjin pouted before saying "what's wrong? you've been staring at the ground for ten minutes now. it’s not that interesting" </p><p>Minho took a moment to think, should he tell Hyunjin about how confused he is as to why the whole superpowers stuff was hidden from him? And the fact that him having powers was kept a secret from everyone else too? The whole situation was frustrating and confusing.</p><p> </p><p>"hello~?” Hyunjin looked at Minho, waiting for the boy to answer him. Minho made up his mind, "i think i know why they didn't tell me about anyone else having powers, but why wouldn't they tell you guys that I have powers? I don't get it"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but paused, unsure of what to say. If he was being honest, he didn't have a clue. The school had always been a bit fishy, a lot of things over the years have went unanswered, left in the dark, but everyone's gotten used to it. Hyunjin wasn't sure what to tell the boy.</p><p>"maybe you should talk to the staff? they know more than any of us, id bet" </p><p>Minho hummed, not convinced that the staff would answer such a direct question like that. </p><p>Shrugging, he announced that he wanted a coffee to wake himself up some more, so he left Hyunjin alone on the couch to do so.</p><p>"one coffee, please. no sugar" </p><p>the boy behind the counter nodded and walked away to get his coffee. Minho sat on one of the stools and waited, resting his elbows on the counter-top and putting his face in his hands. He thought switching schools was bad enough, but now all of this crap was just thrown on top of his stress.</p><p> </p><p>"here you go" the boy gave a quick smile before walking off to attend to another customer, Minho lifted his head to spot the coffee sitting there and picked it up before turning to head back to the couch.</p><p>Except that now the couch no longer had Hyunjin sitting on it.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, it’s you! c'mere" </p><p>Minho froze. he attempted to walk away before he was spotted, but had no such luck. Slowly, he turned around to spot him. That dude from the party.</p><p>"haven't seen you since the party, man!" he smirked, his face looking cunning as ever. "you know.." he began, standing up off the couch,</p><p>"i never got to finish what I started back there" he was now nearly right in front of Minho, the boys hands shaking in fear as small amounts of coffee spilled from his cup.</p><p>the boy cracked his knuckles, now hovering over Minho with the smirk still there on his face. "how about we finish it sometime soon, hm?"</p><p>Minho didn't answer and the guy apparently didn't like that. He harshly grabbed onto Minho’s wrist, Minho could tell his hand was metal since it hurt so fucking much, his fingers were squeezed tightly.</p><p>"answer me, freak" he spat. Minho face twisted in disgust when spit went all over his face, this dude had a thing for spitting. "didn't you hear me?"</p><p>his hand was now gripped around Minhos wrist so strongly that Minho let out a cry, the guy simply laughed at him. "y-yes" he quietly muttered, hoping his response would encourage the guy to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, it did. "great. see you around" he smiled, letting go of Minhos wrist, the boy watching as his hand returned to normal, no longer metal. He also took Minhos now half-full coffee with him. Minhos didn't protest, slightly thankful since he used that hand to support his wrist that felt incredibly sore and numb, bruising already.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes went down to the coffee stains that were now on the carpet but he ignored that and dashed out of the lounge before the boy could possibly harm him more. Unsure of where to go, his first choice was Chan’s room.</p><p>Chan told him his room number yesterday and now the info was coming in handy. Minho pressed the elevator button with his good hand and waited for it to reach Chan’s floor before hurrying out and banging on the boys door. </p><p>After he got no answer for three minutes straight, he gave up and went back to call the elevator back up. He wasn't ready to see what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s eyes widened in shock, staring at the two boys who had been having a full on make-out session in the elevator but pulled away when they realised the doors had opened.</p><p>Minho tried to speak but choked on his words. </p><p>"Minho?" Chan stared at him with his mouth hanging open, Jeongin stepping away from Chan, eyes darting back and forth between Minho and Chan.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Wait, your wrist-" Jeongin reached out but Minho stepped away, shaking his head before turning and sprinting down the hallway, ignoring the shouts from behind him and running until he reached the stairs. almost falling down them due to the fact he was going down three at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn't sure why he was crying, it's not like he cared. </p><p>Were they dating? He's never even asked.. It doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter. Why was he so bothered about it? Minho was so distracted with his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where his feet went as he hurried down the stairs.</p><p>Gasping mid-air, Minho felt his foot slip and his body went flying forwards, tumbling and banging until he landed with a thud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"how is this my fault? you're the one who came to me literally begging to have s-"</p><p>"okay! okay, I get it" Chan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "we've probably scared him away, haven't we?" Chan looked at Jeongin while he paced up and down the room.</p><p>"it's not like i knew he'd be there! should i feel bad? i shouldn't, right? I don't know, Jeongin.. He seems nice.. I've barely talked to him but still, he's probably confused and- god this is frustrating" Chan rambled on and on, Jeongin just sat with his legs crossed on his bed and watched.</p><p>He took a moment before replying. "maybe this is just a me-thing, but he seems fond of you. Whether it's him hoping to be your friend or something more, I don't know" Jeongin began, ignoring Chans confused stare.</p><p>In all honesty, Chan has never thought about the boy in any way past being friends, but Jeongin bringing this up made him wonder why. Sure, he was gay, and judging off what Minho said the day they met, he was too. </p><p>Then it dawned on Chan. If the boy possibly did have these feelings, then maybe he was afraid to do anything about it since he didn't know Chan liked guys? It's a long-shot, but it makes sense. </p><p>Now Chan mind didn't know what to think of. Sure, he was attractive (very, very attractive) but what does Chan even know about him? Barely anything. nobody knows much.</p><p> </p><p>"you need to explain this to him before he gets the wrong idea"</p><p>Chan stopped pacing and stood still, "oka-"</p><p>he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door, non-stop thudding and some muffled words could be heard from the other side of it.</p><p>"Jesus, calm down!" Chan muttered as he approached the door, pulling it open to see Felix standing there with a panicked expression, running his hands through his hair anxiously.</p><p>His face lit up when he saw Chan had answered, "I-I... You need to come with me right now, please don't question it, it's serious" </p><p>Chan didnt hesitate, the look on his face showed how serious he was so he ran back inside to grab Jeongin before following him out. "What's happening?" Jeongin asks as he's being pulled along by Chan.</p><p>Felix’s state was seriously confusing the two who continued to follow him as he didn't respond to any of their questions. He kept running until they reached the lounge where the others were gathered.</p><p>everyone except Minho, Chan noticed.</p><p>"where's Minho?" Chan asks immediately, searching the room incase he was somewhere else but he wasn't. His eyes returned to his group of friends who looked equally as nervous and scared as Felix.</p><p> </p><p>"can someone please fucking tell me what's happening!" Chan shouts, snapping everyone out of whatever thoughts they were having.</p><p>Heejins head pokes out from behind Hyunjin as she sniffs before quietly saying "I-it's Minho.."</p><p>Chan and Jeongin exchanged glances before looking back to Heejin. "what about him?"</p><p>"we cant find him anywhere.." she mutters quietly, wiping the tears that were coming from her eyes whilst Chan raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"what do you mean? maybe he's just gone somewhere-"</p><p> Hyunjin stepped towards Chan and put his hands on his shoulders, looking at the boy with a serious look, his eyes red and puffy. "this is serious, Chan .. let Heejin explain"</p><p>Hyunjin turned to look at Heejin who sat onto the couch. Chan and Jeongin sat either side of her. "it was uhm- I was.."</p><p>She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing,</p><p>"i always study out on the inside windowsill of the stairs, the ones that lead to the student rooms.." she began, the two beside her wondering why this information was important but listened anyways,</p><p>"i was out there studying about fifteen minutes ago, and barely anyone ever uses the stairs for the higher up floors since it takes forever to get down, so when I heard footsteps I was confused. They were loud, and they were stomping down the steps super fast. as they grew closer I heard some sobs. I don't know why, but I panicked so I went invisible.."</p><p>she paused to wipe her eyes with a tissue,</p><p>"i watched until I saw who it was.. and it was Minho.. I was about to stop him, b-but that's- that's when..."</p><p>her eyes filled with tears,</p><p>"he slipped... I-I was so in shock, I watched his body fly forwards.. he hit the stairs s-so many times- it.. it was horrible to watch.. he disappeared from my view right when I heard a loud thud-"</p><p>at this point, Heejin couldn't hold back her tears and began sobbing, Changbin patting her back as comfort, his eyes teary as-well.</p><p>Jeongin and Chan watched with their mouths dangling open in shock of this news. "I hate to say it gets worse.."</p><p>Jisung suddenly joined in, deciding to finish the story since Heejin was clearly incapable of doing so.</p><p>"she went to go help but as she did, someone else who was coming up the stairs was already at Minhos body"</p><p>Jisung clenched his fist as he said the last part,</p><p>"it was that fucking dirtbag San, the same San that messed with Minho at the party.." </p><p> </p><p>Chan stared at Jisung in disbelief and anger..</p><p>"then what?" Jeongin turned to look at Jisung aswell. "he  took his body somewhere along with his friends Woojin and Jaemin"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the immediate pain that Minho felt on nearly every single part of his body was practically unbearable, making Minho let out a choked cry. Almost as quickly as the pain came, so did someone's laughter.</p><p>"finally awake, I see" </p><p>Minho identified the voice instantly and froze, scared to death of the person that accompanied him. He convinced his eyes to open just to see unfamiliar surroundings. </p><p>"wh-" Minho stops talking abruptly, his throat was dry and it hurt when he spoke. "We're in the old library" San announces, as if he read the other boys mind.</p><p>"hasn't been used in years so I figured this was the best place to put you"</p><p>Minho groaned, his body continued to ache painfully non-stop. His arms were pulled back behind the chair he sat on with his hands tied. The positioning of his arms just made them hurt more than they already did.</p><p>Minho’s head felt sore in numerous places, and that's when he remembered what happened. He fell down the stairs. </p><p>fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"alright, alright. Let's just make this quick so that you don't die in here or anything" San kneeled down right in front of Minho and the boy moved his gaze to another direction, spotting two other boys he didn't know leaning against the side wall.</p><p>He couldn't look for long as San used his hand to pull his face back towards him, Minho grunted, assuming he had many cuts and bruises on his face, which was true.</p><p>His forehead was bleeding and bruised in multiple places, his cheeks in a similar state. There was a significant pain under his right eye, which must’ve hit one of the stairs directly.</p><p>Not to mention the bruises all over his chest, arms and legs. "now, if you're wondering why you're down here. I'll answer" San begins.</p><p>"my father is one of the main people in charge of this school. With his power, he created a group. The group is strictly made up of those with the strongest powers from this university, and after experiencing what just one of your powers could do to me, let’s just say I was intrigued. My father was first to hear of my experience and after looking into your files he wants you in. Say yes, and you're in immediately, my father can help with any favours you may need, and so can we, all members of this group protect each other. Say no, and your life will be a living hell. Got it?"</p><p>Minho looked at him with pure confusion. This dude really just dragged him here and tied him to a chair just to ask if he wanted to be part of some pathetic group?</p><p>"we never expect an answer straight away, so we'll give you three days. See you then"</p><p> </p><p>Minho heard one of the two boys come closer until he took San’s spot of being right in front of him. He reached out a hand and placed it on Minho forehead, and without a second he was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>end chap</p><p> </p><p>start chap</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho woke up for the third time that day, except now it was night time. His eyes opened to see the familiar boring ceiling of him and Hyunjins shared room and sighed with relief.</p><p>He attempted to sit up, but the incredible pain that followed with that action made him flop back down, afraid to move. Since he couldn't exactly move his body, he turned his head as much as he could to make sure nobody was with him in the room.</p><p>Thank god nobody was because Minho would have gotten the shock of his life, which wouldn't have been too nice. After double checking that he was alone, his eyes turned to the counter beside him where his phone sat.</p><p>Although seeing his phone is always a delight, now was more delightful than ever as he could call for some much needed help. He turned it on and was shocked.</p><p>It was 2am? Why wouldn’t Hyunjin be back then? </p><p> </p><p>He yawned whilst scrolling to find Hyunjins contact number, now aware that since he was so tired his features were definitely now silver, something which happened when he was tired even though it wasn't an emotion.</p><p> </p><p>he finally found Hyunjins contact and clicked call, only to have the living hell scared out of him to hear a phone ring from the other side of the room.</p><p>Of course Hyunjin would leave his phone here.</p><p>sighing, Minho picked up the pace at finding someone to call as his body was hurting to the point that he thought he was going to pass out soon. </p><p>Jeongin.</p><p>Without thinking, he clicked call and was overwhelmed with relief when the boy picked up.</p><p> </p><p>"hello? Minho? Is that you?"</p><p> </p><p>"yes.. it's me"</p><p> </p><p>"holy fuck! we thought you were dead or something! Where are you? Do you need help? Are you hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"shh.. I have a headache already, just come up, I'm in my room.."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Sorry- Okay I'm on my way, I'll call the others too"</p><p> </p><p>"No! No.. don't call them, if you're alone then come up by yourself.."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I have Jisung with me, is it okay if he comes up?" </p><p> </p><p>"yeah okay.. just please hurry"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"we'll be there in two minutes"</p><p> </p><p>Minho ended the call and threw his phone on top of a pile of dirty laundry to his side, groaning and digging his nails into his bed covers now that he had nothing to distract the pain with.</p><p>he hadn't even had a chance to look at his appearance, so with a lot of cries, shouts and tears filling his eyes, he lifted himself enough to see his reflection in the mirror that hung on his closet door. He was startled by the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Dry blood stuck to his forehead, a sore bruise along his cheek plus under one of his eyes that was now awfully swollen, he had bruises and marks around his neck too. he didn't even want to look at the amount of bruises his chest would have.</p><p>He didn't have time to either before he heard someone knock on the room door.</p><p> </p><p>Using some of the strength he had left, he used the power that he always had to open the door from where he sat, allowing Jeongin and Jisung to rush into the room with panicked faces.</p><p> </p><p>"holy fuck, you look terrible!" Jisung gasped, making Minho chuckle as he lied back down onto his bed. The two hovered over his body and studied him.</p><p>"what the fuck happened?"</p><p>"please- I'll explain later. for now, I feel like actual death so Jeongin, can you do something?" Minho looked at Jeongin, using half his strength to lift his arm and hold onto the boys hand. </p><p>Jeongin looked down at him, and of course he said he would help. Before doing it, he explained that since there was so much cuts and bruises, he could either make the pain or the marks go away. Minho obviously chose for the pain to leave.</p><p>Jeongin spent the next few minutes using his powers to take away Minho’s pain, and when he finally did and opened his eyes again, he found that the boy had fallen asleep.</p><p>Jisung watched Minho’s hair. The natural brown colour swirled around his silver hair like food dye mixed in water. It was pleasing to look at but eventually Jeongin convinced him to stop so they could go sleep.</p><p>"no, I'm staying here. He needs to be protected just in case"</p><p>he looked at Jeongin sternly, and the younger nodded, deciding that he'd stay too. </p><p>So they did. They fell asleep on the chairs they sat on, facing Minho’s bed.</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>when Minho woke up, he was greeted by nobody. Jeongin and Jisung who were there earlier were now gone, the chairs they sat on back in place, plus Hyunjins once unfolded bed was now folded perfectly.</p><p>was some type of cleaning fairy in here or something?</p><p> </p><p>with a groan, Minho pushed the covers off himself and noticed he was wearing different clothes to last night. Before he was wearing bloody and ripped clothes but now he had a whole new outfit. He even had a blue cap on.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding not to question it, he got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. He also checked to make sure nobody was hiding in the closet or something because you never know, but nobody was there so he just left the room.</p><p>Once he left, he felt scared, remembering about what San did, literally taking the boy even with the terrible state he was in.</p><p>Minho started walking faster, glancing behind him cause he felt like someone would be following him. Eventually he started running, desperate to find any of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>A flush of relief came over him when the lounge was in sight, his friends were all sat at their usual couch, Heejin and Felix studying, Jisung attempting to play UNO with Changbin and Jeongin whilst Hyunjin and Chan were having a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He walked even faster, about to enter, raising a hand to wave but he got grabbed by someone and pulled away, not noticing that his powers kicked in and sent Hyunjins coffee flying across the lounge. </p><p> </p><p>Minho attempted to scream but they came out as muffles, whoever was grabbing him had a strong grip plus held their sleeve over the boys mouth. Eventually they stopped, pulled Minho into an empty study room and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was really expecting it to be San or his two goons, but instead it was someone he's never seen before. This seemed exactly like a genuine kidnapping, so Minho opened his mouth to shout help, but was interrupte. </p><p>"-wait! don't scream! don't scream, please don't!" The boy flailed his arms around, Minho raised an eyebrow, taking a step back. still having no clue as to why he was here or who this guy was, he decided to get some answers,</p><p>"who are you? you just pretty much kidnapped me so at least answer my questions unless you're really going to kidnap me"</p><p> </p><p>the boy didn't speak for a moment and sighed instead. Minho noticed the boy wasn't very threatening or intimidating looking, so it was a bit relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>"okay. i brought you here to help you"</p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow,</p><p>"i heard that San offered you to be in this group, yeah? and once you're offered, you're screwed. I want to help because I was once in your shoes too, just hear me out"</p><p> </p><p>Minho was surprised. he definitely didn't expect this to be the reason he was here in an empty study room, but apparently it was.</p><p> </p><p>"wait. so you're in that group then?"</p><p> </p><p>the boy nodded, "I've been in it for a month now and since me nobody else has been brought into it. When I heard about you I just wanted to try help, give you advice"</p><p> </p><p>"what's your name?"</p><p>"Seungmin, Kim Seungmin”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and told him to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"you've been offered, and saying no will get you killed. I'm not lying. So unfortunately you have to say yes."</p><p> </p><p>"but why? what's this group even do?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin hummed, realising he didn't tell him that yet. </p><p>"we basically find people like us, who have powers, train them until they're strong.. then we sell them to buyers. one person is sold each month, and what happens to them, we don't know. But San’s father, he's strict. He's merciless. You're lucky, like I was. We won't be the ones being sold, instead we're kind of like his workers. If he tells us to do something, we do it. Do not ask questions, don't protest. Get it done or your life is at risk. I know this is a lot to take in but you have to believe me. You have two days until San will bring you into this mess, so god just enjoy these next two days because after that, you'll be on the job 24/7, you're allowed to leave when you're dismissed, but if you're called in you have to get there immediately. If we meet tomorrow I can tell you more, tell you what to expect, but for now I have to go before someone spots us together and so do you, so meet me here again tomorrow at 9. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked at Seungmin with wide eyes, astonished. Was he seriously now part of some group that illegally literally sold people off to rich buyers? </p><p>Minho nodded slightly and Seungmin gave him a pat on the shoulder before hurrying out of the room and disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>the brunet remembered what Seungmin had said, about someone possibly finding them there, so he decided to leave too, running down the hallways, getting lost for a bit but eventually he was back where he started, in front of the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was still there except for Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Felix spotted him immediately and gasped. "Minho!"</p><p>Everyone else's heads shot up, some turning around. Everyone smiled instantly and rushed over to him, squishing him in a group hug.</p><p>"ouch, too tight! Too tight!" Minho shrieks, the hug was going to be the death of him. Once everyone pulled away, Felix put his hands up to his face.</p><p>"oh my god, Jeongin told me it doesn't hurt but jeez it looks painful" He said, brushing his fingers over the cuts and bruises. Minho chuckled before walking past everyone and sitting down, the whole group thing bugging at his mind constantly.</p><p> </p><p>They all went to sit beside him, but were defeated when Heejin starfished on the couch, making sure not to whack Minho’s face before doing so, and got a glare from the others. They sat down on the other couch with a defeated sigh and looked at Minho expectedly.</p><p> </p><p>"well? what happened? you went missing for hours and literally almost got yourself killed by falling down some stairs" Jisung looks at Minho, making the boy suddenly wonder if the group was a secret thing.</p><p>Okay who was he kidding, of course it was secret. Gosh, he did not have a back up story.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. San found me and took me to my room" Minho lied, feeling bad for doing so. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin scoffed, worrying Minho about what he would say, but was relieved, "I told you we should've just checked his room! You guys are idiots!" He said, smacking the top of Jisungs head while doing so, earning a quiet "ow" from the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Minho chuckled nervously and nodded. "well, I'm here now and I'm fine, so quit worrying"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone smiled, but Minho’s smile was fake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was almost 9. Minho was ready to meet Seungmin again to discuss this further, and yes he was nervous. If what Seungmin was saying was true then he was seriously fucked.</p><p> </p><p>"hey Minho!" a cheery voice says, startling the brunet as he turns to see Jisung standing beside him with two coffees in his hands. "i got you one" he said, sitting across from Minho who sat in the lounge and handed it to him.</p><p>"oh, thanks" Minho smiled a little and Jisung nodded. It was silent for a minute but that Jisung sighed. "alright.. listen" he began, grabbing Minho’s attention. "we’re not- well.. at least i'm not stupid. of course i checked your room, so where were you?"</p><p>Momho’s  eyes widened. Shit. What would he say? The truth? Risky. Lie? He'll know.</p><p>"i- i can't tell you" Minho whispered, checking his surroundings incase anyone was around. Jisung perked up an eyebrow. "why not? did San do something?"</p><p>Minho pursed his lips and stared at his coffee cup. Suddenly his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the time on his watch.</p><p>"i'm sorry i have to be somewhere!" Minho shrieks as he hurried out of the lounge, leaving a confused Jisung sitting by himself. Minho ran down the hall and eventually found the room Seungmin brought him to yesterday. </p><p>"Seungmin?"</p><p>"excuse me?" a unknown female voice calls out, startling Minho who turns quickly on his heel to where the voice came from. He was also startled by how close the girl was to him.</p><p>"s-sorry! i was looking for someone... who are you?"</p><p>"Yeji, you?" Yeji asked, quite intrigued by the sudden visitor. Yeji usually used the room to practice her powers since nobody was ever inside it, but bumping into someone was a nice change.</p><p>"i'm Minho, nice to meet you" Minho bowed quickly then turned to glance at the door quickly. "i suppose i'll leave since my friend isn't here. nice seeing you-"</p><p> </p><p>"-wait!"</p><p>Minho stopped mid-turn and raised an eyebrow at the girl. She scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile. "I didn't mean to sound so desperate, sorry... but.. do you mind telling me if this thing i'm learning to do with my power is good or not? i've been practicing for weeks and i'd like someone's opinion on it"</p><p>Minho thought about the fact he was meant to be meeting Seungmin for a split second, but surely the girl wouldn't be too long. So Minho nodded with a small smile and the girls face lit up immediately. "really? thank you! i'll do it here..." she muttered the last part to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Minho watched from beside, curious of what this girls power was. She faced the wall of the room, closing her eyes. Minho wondered what she was doing until her arms pushed forwards forcefully and gusts of wind were shooting out from her hands.</p><p>The room began to get windy, Yeji and Minhos hair was going a bit mad but Minho nor Yeji was bothered, too focused on what was happening. Minho thought that was all until Yeji began to shape the wind. She twisted it around and then began to slowly turn towards Minho.</p><p>The force of the wind on his face made his eyes awfully dry as he blinked tons.</p><p>"this shouldn't hurt, alright?!" Yeji yelled over the loud noise of the wind. Minho was about to ask her what she was talking about until she pulled her hands back a bit then pushed them forward, forcefully sending the shapes of wind she had formed right towards Minho. Everything happened so fast and before he could do anything he was thrown backwards and whacked into the wall.</p><p>With a relatively loud thud, Minho fell to the ground and let out a groan. Yeji's small boots could be heard hurrying over to Minho. "oh my god! are you okay? i didn't think- i-i’ve never done it that strong before!"</p><p>Minho shook his head lightly and used his hands to push himself off the ground. He glanced back at the wall which had a big mark on it from where Minho was whacked onto before turning his attention back to Yeji.</p><p> </p><p>"don't worry about it" Minho smiled a bit, "even if my back is extremely dead now, you said you've never done it that strong.. so you're practice paid off, i'm proud of you"</p><p>Yeji blushed, happy for the compliment. "thank you- are you sure you're okay? do you want me to bring you to the lounge? i'll get you a chocolate brownie as a 'i'm sorry' gift! okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't have the heart to decline her offer, plus he kind of wanted a brownie anyways. The brownies at the lounges cafe were delicious.</p><p> </p><p>So, after a moment of Minho waiting to see if his back would improve when he stood up (it didn't) they walked to the lounge. </p><p>A few people were inside, but nobody that Minho was close with. "One chocolate brownie please" Yeji said to the waitress who nodded and went to get one for them. "You don't want anything?"</p><p>Yeji shook her head. "i just had food a while ago, i'm not hungry"</p><p>Minho nodded before taking the brownie from the waitress, sitting on a stool afterwards. Yeji paid then sat next to Minho. "nice?"</p><p>Minho nodded whilst biting into it for a second time. The two were casually chatting until someone called at them. Specifically, Yeji. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeji! Where have you been? Dance class is about to start!" a young boy, that yet again Minho didn't know, approached the two. Yejis eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"oh shoot! i didn't keep an eye on the time! i'll be there! let me grab my bag, tell teacher i'll be two minutes late!" Yeji panicked, hopping off the stool. "sorry, i've got to go! thank you, i hope we meet again! enjoy your brownie!"</p><p>All Minho could do was smile before Yeji was hurrying off beside the young boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho!"</p><p>Minho sighed, couldn't he eat his brownie in peace?</p><p> </p><p>"what- oh, hey Chan"</p><p> </p><p>"we need to talk-"</p><p>"-if you couldn't tell, i'm busy" Minho waved his brownie around, but Chan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "it's important, so come with me" </p><p>Chan was pulled off the stool and he stumbled along behind Chan who was leading him who knows where to talk about who knows what.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>"this better be more important than my brownie" Minho continued to complain as Chan was pulling him into the elevator. When they were inside Minho had a quick flashback to the last time he was at this elevator and the thought made him shiver with a weird feeling.</p><p>The brunet continued to eat his brownie whilst Chan stood beside him, he looked kind of awkward but Minho wasn't going to ask why. The elevator dinged as the doors opened, then Minho carried on getting dragged around. "your dorm?"</p><p>"yes, is that an issue?" Chan asked, his tone a bit strange. "no..?" </p><p>Chan unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting Minho go inside first before following him and shutting the door after himself. "can you tell me why i'm here now?"</p><p>Chan sighed as he paced around the room, eventually picking up his phone. "Chan i'm talking to you! what is happening?" Minho said, irritated by the boys behaviour. "one second.."</p><p> </p><p>Chan</p><p>he's here, what do i say?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin</p><p>who?? minho?</p><p> </p><p>Chan</p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin</p><p>just ask him about it</p><p> </p><p>Chan</p><p>really? right away?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin</p><p> </p><p>just go for it before he leaves</p><p> </p><p>Chan</p><p>fine</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"okay.." Chan sighed, throwing his phone onto the bed behind where Minho sat. "you know the day you got kidnapped?" </p><p>Minho raised an eyebrow. "uh.. yeah?"</p><p>"well- before you fell down the stairs... yknow.. That?"</p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn't catching on to what Chan was implying, making Chan rub his forehead in frustration. "what? when San grabbed my wri- wait...oh. that?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan watched as the realisation hit Minho and nodded slowly. "uhm.. what about it?"</p><p>"i guess i.. wanted to clarify that me and jeongin- that's- that's not a thing.. it was..."</p><p> </p><p>Minho just nodded along, wondering why Chan was telling him this. It's his business, and sure, maybe Minho was oddly sad about it but so what?</p><p> </p><p>"-it's fine, i get it. hook-ups are normal"</p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head. "it wasn't like that either! i just- haven't.. yknow.. in quite a while"</p><p> </p><p>Minho pressed his lips together as an attempt to keep his laugh back but it didn't work as his laugh escaped, making Chan look back at him. "sorry- sorry-.. it's not funny. yes. not funny. continue" </p><p>Minho did his best at a straight face but it wasn't working. "there's nothing else to say since you're laughing at me" Chan put his head up high and crossed his arms. Minho stood up and playfully hit his arm.</p><p>"i'm sorry! i mean, i guess i'm just.. surprised?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan looked at Minho. "surprised of what" </p><p>"i mean.. for a guy like you i wouldn't expect you'd be lacking in that"</p><p>Chan raised his eyebrows. "studies are getting in the way, okay! other than that i'm good. can we like stop talking about this now, my main point is that me and Jeongin aren't a thing. there."</p><p> </p><p>"whatever you say~" Minho teased, assuming the conversation was done so went to walk to the door. "if i were you i wouldn't have laughed, by the way.. since you obviously can relate" Chan smiled at Minho who turned back around with his mouth open, shocked Chan had the audacity to say that.</p><p> </p><p>"how dare you! not that it's any of your business, but it's only been a week for me so" Minho fake smiled back at Chan who scoffed. "as if" </p><p>"okay fine, maybe two" </p><p> </p><p>Chan hummed. "alright, you're free to go"</p><p> </p><p>Minho gave a nice last smile before opening the door. "oh! by the way, just saying, if you're ever desperate again, you know where to find me" </p><p> </p><p>Chan eyes widened, then Minho shut the door and was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>did i mention that i love san? cause i do, i just needed someone to be a bad guy ok :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"minho!"</p><p>Minho felt the air get punched out of him before he got sent down onto the floor with a hard punch. He groaned from the pain before looking up to see San, his right arm metal. He kneeled down beside Minho who was on the floor clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Made your decision yet?" San asked in a strange tone and Minho didn't answer. He hadn't met with Seungmin for the second time yet, he still wanted answers before running in like a clueless idiot. San forcefully grabbed Minhos wrists and pulled them up above his head, pinning them down and most likely bruising them harshly.</p><p>"I'm sick of this attitude. Surely your parents were decent enough to teach you some basic manners. Speak back to me when I talk, got it?" He says, his face inches away from Minho’s own who was trying everything in his power to look away from San, but the boy released a grip on his wrist to grab his face.</p><p>It was a wonder nobody had seen them yet, they were in the lounge, although it was unfortunate that Minho was wandering in the library section which is usually pretty empty since students don't use the books unless it's for higher level studies, so Minho was screwed. "y-yes" Minho stuttered just so San would let go of his face.</p><p>The boy did let go, but returned his hand to pinning down his wrist again. "Now, tell me. What's your decision?" He asked again. "I did hear that that rat was talking to you yesterday, you were looking for him before i caught you, weren't you?" </p><p>Minho’s eyes widened. "Did you hurt him?" Minho asked quietly, he felt weak under San’s  strong hold. "Now now, that's none of your business. tell me your decision"</p><p>San’s tone was obviously impatient but Minho hasn't made his decision yet. </p><p>"I-I haven't decided"</p><p> </p><p>San’s face dropped. Then he just shook his head and put on a weird smile. "that's alright! you've got a couple hours left to decide" He said, hitting Minho’s chest sorely. "Stop h- hitting me" Minho stammered, and San glared at him.</p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"You want me to hit you until you can't move? Then i recommend you shut it, you wouldn't want me to damage that face of yours, would you?" San asked, and then Minho’s face scrunched up in confusion. Why weren't his powers working? What was going on? He was scared! Scared shitless! </p><p>Minho watched as San’s arms suddenly returned to normal. San lifted his hand off of Minho’s wrist and looked at his arm. "What the-"</p><p>San didn't have time to say another word before he was powerfully pulled away from Minho and thrown against one of the bookshelves. Minho didn't know what was happening when he felt a pair of arms hook under his arms and drag him away from the scene. Minho got a glimpse of Changbin and an unknown boy hitting San before he was pulled away from the bookshelves and could no longer see them.</p><p>Minho glanced down at the arms around him and noticed that they were noticeably female hands that he could see. Before he could look back up, he suddenly felt extremely light headed. "I-I'm gonna pass ou...."</p><p>He passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>